


Kumbükücü, Ama Türkçe (Sandbender, But Turkish)

by aistifcisi



Series: Dancing Dragon [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alıntı, Gen, Sandbending and Sandbenders, Sun Warrior Zuko, Sun Warriors Adopt Zuko, Çeviri
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aistifcisi/pseuds/aistifcisi
Summary: “Kapa çeneni, kum yiyen! Çocuğu ver de senin canını yakmaya gerek kalmasın,” diye kadının biri boş yere tembih etti.“Kum yiyen”, öyle mi? Fatıma onlara kumu gösterirdi.(Bu kendi başına bir hikaye değil, sadece bir alıntı. Gerçek kurguyu İngilizce yazdım ve içimden bu bölümü Türkçe'ye çevirmek geldi. Bu bölümün alındığı hikayeyi okumak isterseniz "Dancing Dragon" serisinden bulabilirsiniz.)(This isn't a story on its own, but rather an excerpt. The actual story I wrote in English, and I really wanted to translate this bit, for reasons. You can find the original work that this was taken from in the "Dancing Dragon" series.)
Relationships: Zuko & Original Character
Series: Dancing Dragon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kumbükücü, Ama Türkçe (Sandbender, But Turkish)

Toprak Krallığı’ndan bir çocuğun teki onunla çarpıştığında Fatıma, tam da veledi önüne bakması için azarlayıp defolup gitmesini söyleceyekti ki, çocuğun peşine takılmış Ateş Ulusu askerlerini fark etti. Fatıma o küçük ruh lanetlerinden nefret ediyor olabilirdi, ancak o bile bilirdi ki çocuklar, rehberliğe ve korumaya ihtiyaç duyan, kesinlikle ve _asla_ savaşçı kül yapanlar tarafından yakılmayı hak etmeyen, minik insanlardan başka bir şey değillerdir. Çabucak çocuğun önüne geçti.

Tek bir elini havaya kaldırarak zalim askerleri hoşgörülü bir “Selâmün aleyküm!” ile karşıladı. Bu anlayışlı tavrı için zayıf bir alev topu yedi.

“Kapa çeneni, kum yiyen! Çocuğu ver de senin canını yakmaya gerek kalmasın,” diye kadının biri boş yere tembih etti. _“Kum yiyen”_ , öyle mi? Fatıma onlara kumu gösterirdi. Hızlıca dövüş duruşuna geçti ve kendi insanlarına bu biçimde hitap etmeye cüret eden barbarlar boyunlarına kadar kumun içine gömüldüler.

“Bizim dilde biri sana huzurlu bir yaşam dilerse böyle bir iyiliği aynen karşılarsın!” sert bir sesle ve kara kara bakışıyla söylendi küstahlara Fatıma. Kollarını ustalıkla uzatarak kül yapanları kendisinden ve çocuktan uzaklaştırdı. Artık bir daha geri gelmeyeceklerini biliyordu Fatıma. Bundan sonra hiçbiri bir daha buna cesaret edemezdi. Tam işine devam etmek için arkasını dönmüştü ki çocuk ona seslendi.

“Bekle!” diye bağırdı. _‘Aman ruhlar,’_ Fatıma bıkkın halde aklından geçirdi.

“Evet, evet, biliyorum. Çok aşırı minnettarsın bana. Umurumda değil oğlum. Seni birkaç kül yapandan kurtardım işte, o kadar. Şimdi yalnız bırak beni,” dedi Fatıma.

“Aa, sorun o değil aslında. Yanlış anlama beni! Teşekkür ederim, gerçekten, ama- ah, sen bu çölün yerlisisin,” diye kekeledi çocuk ve Fatıma ona tek bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Yani, bu apaçık zaten! Bu yüzden sana sormak istemiştim de, Wan Shi Tong’un kütüphanesine yolu bilir misin acaba?” diye sordu. Fatıma şaşakaldı.

“Tövbee!” demekten kendini alıkoyamadı. “Oğlum, _ne_ alaka? Güven bana ki, oraya gitmek istemezsin. Perili o yer, perili!” diye uyardı onu. Sinir bozucu velet Fatıma’yı takmadı bile.

“Ora tam anlamıyla bir ruh kütüphanesi. Umarım perilidir. Bak, tek başıma oraya gidebilirim, tamam mı? Şu yakınlardaki ahırda kiralık devekuşu atım var. Nerede olduğunu söyle yeter. Tek ihtiyacım olan o,” diye açıkladı çocuk. Fatıma işte _bu_ yüzden çocuklara dayanamazdı; hepsi o kadar salaktı ki, ve özellikle bu çocuk cidden intihara meyilli gibiydi. Nefes alıp iç geçirdi.

“Gel be. Senin tek başına gitmene izin vermem. Kum yelkenimle oraya götürürüm,” dedi ve yürümeye başladı. “Merak etme, senin şu hayvanını da taşır,” diye temin etmek için arkasını döndü, sonra yoluna devam etti.


End file.
